The Stone Cold Prince and the Hungry Dragon
by Aokuro Hell Crew
Summary: [Aokuro][crackfic][somewhat PWP] Aomine is a very bi dragon who kidnaps Kuroko, a stone cold prince.


**A/N:** All fics posted from this account are authorized reposts from a specific group of writers on AO3. For info on who we are and links to the original AO3 fics, check out our profile! This fic was written by Maddie, Kate, and Melissa.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya really shouldn't have been wandering in the woods. It wasn't really good for anyone of the royal family to wander about without guards, but he wanted to see the kingdom. He really only had himself to blame when he ended up in front of a giant tower with no idea where he was or how to get back home.

Aomine Daiki wanted to sleep for years. But he was also pretty hungry. He weighed the pros and cons of actually getting up versus whining obnoxiously until one of the others got food for him. Eventually, he sighed and figured that four months was a long enough nap and that he should probably stretch his legs soon anyway. He got up, stretched his wings… and immediately sneezed violently, shooting a stream of fire out the window of the tower.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he took a few steps back when he saw fire leaving the window of the tower. He shouldn't wonder what was in there, he really shouldn't, it was probably dangerous, but instead of walking back into the woods to try and hide like Kagami would have told him to, had he been smart enough to bring Kagami with him, he ended up retracing his steps and then moving even closer to the tower than he had been to try and look through the window from which fire had just erupted.

Aomine dove out of the window and flapped his wings quickly to gain altitude, and then surveyed the ground below to search for potential prey.

Kuroko was usually good at keeping his expressions in check and repressing his emotions, but he also usually didn't witness dragons flying out of towers, so he could hardly be blamed when his jaw dropped slightly as he looked up at the dragon. He decided that he really should have just gone back the way he had come, but it was a bit late at that point.

Among all the natural colors of trees and forest animals, Aomine suddenly spotted a small spot of sky blue on the ground. He'd never eaten a blue food before and wondered if it would taste any better, since he himself was blue.

When Kuroko saw the dragon above looking down at him, he pulled out his sword. He wasn't very good with it, but he certainly wasn't going to do nothing if a creature he believed to be nothing but a myth up until now was about to kill him. If he was going to be killed by a fairy tale, he could at least try to fight.

Aomine dove partway back down to the ground, and then folded his wings and dropped directly on top of a tree next to the blue food, his weight straining the tree until it snapped in half and deposited him onto the ground.

The impact of both the tree and the dragon caused the ground to shake, and Kuroko almost stabbed himself with his own sword as he fell over.

 _Oooh, shiny,_ Aomine thought as the small creature waved around the small, shiny weapon frantically. He stretched out his neck to peer more closely at it.

When the dragon moved closer to his sword, Kuroko lept back to his feet, thrusting the sword forward and towards the dragon's nose to try and get it to move back.

Aomine thought just a moment too late that maybe he should dodge, but he needn't have worried, since it merely glanced off of the most armored scales of his nose. He glared at the small blue-topped thing, which he now realized was one of those full-time human creatures. And probably one of those pompous ones that hid in their giant castles all day, judging by its many layers of unnecessary clothing. But compared to some of the other ones that wandered in these woods, this one was slightly endearing, with the way it bravely attempted to wound him even though it looked less harmful than a rabbit.

Kuroko wasn't sure if it was actually any use to try and talk to the dragon, but considering he didn't believe dragons were real up until a few moments ago, he couldn't really rule anything out. The least he could do was try. "I will not kill you if you leave me be, but I need to be returning home soon. I would prefer to get there before dark, so a fight is a waste of my time," he said, bluffing for all his life like he could actually fight with a sword as he aimed it at the dragon again.

Aomine laughed in the violent way that only a dragon could laugh, embers flying everywhere and kind of sounding like he was choking on something.

Kuroko flinched when a few embers landed on his skin, but refused to let any pain show on his face. "You are brave to be laughing in the face of death, dragon," Kuroko said, doing his best to make eye contact when he had to look up to just see the dragon's face.

Aomine calmed himself enough to look down upon the human's stonelike face, and grinned from ear to ear, showing all of his teeth. "I like you. You're mine now."

Kuroko paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to reply to that. "I assure you it doesn't work that way. I am no ones, and I must be going. If we are going to fight, say so, if not, I need to leave."

Aomine was vaguely aware of the human beginning to speak again, but lost track of exactly what it was saying as he stretched his wings again and reached out with one clawed foot to grab it.

Kuroko struggled in the dragon's grasp. His arms were pinned to his sides so he couldn't even try to use his sword to stab it and make it drop him. "I demand you release me this moment!" he ordered, doing his best impression of the tone of voice queen Riko used when giving orders.

Aomine looked at him briefly in consideration, nodded, and said, "You will look wonderful in my collection." He imagined the look of envy on Kise's face when he brought the human home, and grinned again.

"I will not, because I will not be part of any collection. Release me," Kuroko said, still struggling even though he knew it was not going to work.

Continuing to ignore the human, Aomine leaped upwards to clear the treetops so he could fully spread his wings and take off into the sky. He was headed directly for his treasure cave.

Kuroko was about to open his mouth to speak again, despite the fact that it was making no difference, but then suddenly they were airborne and he found himself rendered speechless as he looked at the forest below them, shrinking more and more the higher they flew.

It was a short flight, and Aomine knew the way well, so every so often he spared a glance for the human in his grasp… partly to make sure he hadn't crushed or dropped him by mistake (that was a lesson he had learned the hard way), but also partly because Aomine enjoyed studying his oddly-colored features. They reminded him more of his own family than of the other humans he had seen. After a few minutes (...maybe it had been an hour? Aomine was not very good at keeping track of time), the cave was in sight, and Aomine circled in a slow descent before touching down on the ground.

Kuroko only kept the awe off of his face as he watched the scenery below him by reminding himself that he was being taken captive by a dragon. It effectively helped him keep his expression blank, even as he worried about crashing every time the dragon looked back at him. When they landed he looked around, trying to find escape routes that would ultimately be useless considering he hadn't even known where he was when he came across the dragon, much less where he was after about an hour of flying with it.

Still wary of crushing his new prize, Aomine made his way through the cave's narrow entrance with an awkward and very loud three-legged gait. Upon reaching the main chamber of the cave, Aomine realized too late that he had probably made enough racket to rouse his entire family, and cursed as he saw Akashi waiting expectantly.

"What an interesting new toy you've brought home, Daiki. May I ask why though?" Akashi's gold and red eyes looked the human up and down.

Kuroko felt like he should probably be offended by being called a toy -even though he was more confused as to why there was another human in what was supposedly a dragon's lair- so he narrowed his eyes slightly at the redhead. He only looked amused by the glare, though, and soon turned his attention back to the dragon.

Aomine growled. "Because he's mine, that's why."

"Yes, I figured as much by the way you are holding onto him. I was simply inquiring as to what prompted you to make him yours and bring him into our home. Although, I wouldn't mind borrowing him if you're willing to share," Akashi replied, glancing over at Kuroko, who might have backed up were he not trapped by the dragon. He settled for continuing to glare at the other since he couldn't move.

"No, he's MINE!" Aomine shouted, and immediately regretted raising his voice where he heard another voice approaching from a side chamber.

"OOOOOOO does Aominecchi have a new toy?" Kise said, shooting out of the darkness and flying directly at Aomine's head. In an attempt to avoid the small golden projectile, Aomine transformed into his human form. There was both a pro and a con to this decision: he heard the satisfying _SMACK_ of Kise hitting the cave wall behind him, but he also ended up, quite nakedly, falling onto his human and having a very close encounter with the sharp weapon it was holding.

Kuroko let out a pained gasp when his back and head hit the floor after the weight of the now-human creature knocked him over. Said newly made human was also not wearing clothes, and were he not being abducted by this . . . whatever he was . .. he might have paid a bit more attention to that. Instead he found himself saying indignantly: "I am not yours. I am not anyone's. I am not a possession." Kuroko could swear he heard the redhead laughing at him, and would have glared if he weren't pinned to the spot by the weight of the former dragon on top of him.

Aomine lifted himself up and shifted just enough so that he was no longer in imminent danger of impaling himself on the weapon, but still made sure to keep a hold on the human, pinning his arms to the ground with his hands. "You're too pretty not to be mine. The only one who can have the prettiest things is me," he said with a smirk.

At that point, Midorima came out of his own chamber wearing a scowl. "What's all this racket, nanodayo?"

"Apparently Mine-chin has a new pet," Murasakibara said, coming up beside Akashi.

"I am not his pet!" Kuroko protested, but Murasakibara didn't seem to care much for what he said.

"Mine-chin, can we name him?" he asked, ignoring Kuroko.

"I already have a name," Kuroko informed him with a small frown.

"Oh? What is it?" Aomine asked, absentmindedly studying the human's face. It was much better up close, he decided.

Kuroko considered just not answering him, but decided he didn't want to find out what kind of names these -people?- would come up with. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"KUROKOCCHI~!" Kise exclaimed, dropping from where he'd been clinging to the cave's wall, and falling directly onto Aomine's head.

"Get OFF OF ME, DAMMIT," Aomine growled, grabbing Kise by the tail and flinging him across the room. Kise turned human in midair and landed feet-first on a pile of gold nearby, pouting.

Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Aomine mouthed the human's name a few times, and then looked down at him again and simply stated, "Tetsu."

"Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya," he corrected, and then looked at the blond. "That goes for you too."

"Are either of you going to put clothes on, nanodayo?" Midorima said irritably, glaring at Aomine and Kise.

"Kuro-chin doesn't seem happy," Murasakibara noted, and if he had talked right after Midorima before the other two could answer his question just to piss him off . . . well he'd probably admit it actually.

"Kuroko," he muttered halfheartedly, because it seemed none of these people were going to be getting his name right any time soon.

Aomine shrugged. "Well, Tetsu should come see where I'm keeping him anyway," he said. He stood up, pulling Tetsu's arm up with him, and began to tug him in the direction of his part of the cave.

As they passed Akashi took Kuroko's sword from him. "Daiki, this isn't part of your prize, so I can have it, right? That way you won't get hurt falling on it?" Akashi asked, looking at the blade appreciatively.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was trying to pull his arm free, even though Aomine appeared to be stronger than him.

Aomine scowled at the veiled insult. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aominecchi, your room is a mess, Kurokocchi should stay with me!" Kise said, leaping down from his perch to land next to them and grab Kuroko's other arm.

Kuroko figured his chances of breaking out of Kise's grip were about the same as his chances with that of Aomine's, but he was worried that between the two of them he was going to end up with either a dislocated shoulder or dismembered arm. "I have my own home. I don't need to stay with either of you."

Aomine yanked on his arm to also pull Kise closer to him, and kicked him directly in the stomach. Kise yelped in pain and fell down, releasing Tetsu's arm. "I don't care about a smelly human home, you're here now." He continued pulling Tetsu towards his room.

"Have fun, Tetsuya," Akashi called after them. If Kuroko had been a violent person, like Kagami, (or free of Aomine's grip) he might have punched the redhead. Instead he concentrated on ignoring the pain in his shoulder (where the force of Kise's weight falling from the kick had strained it), and on redoubling the struggle to free his other arm from Aomine.

Aomine was started to feel vaguely annoyed by all of Tetsu's squirming, so instead he hooked an arm around the small human's waist and threw him over his shoulder as they entered the dark tunnel that led to his room.

Kuroko let out a small sound of surprise when he was lifted off the ground and flung over Aomine's shoulder, and mentally kicked himself for it. He didn't want to give the other any sort of reaction. Although, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself in this position.

"Heh, that was pretty cute, Tetsu," Aomine said, grinning stupidly. "I like that you don't scream, screaming is one of my least favorite human noises."

"What good would screaming do? The only ones that would hear are your friends, and they won't help me," Kuroko replied.

Aomine just let out a short "hmm" in agreement, suddenly distracted by the way he could feel the vibrations of Tetsu's voice against his shoulder.

"Aomine-kun, how long do you plan on keeping me here?" Kuroko asked.

"How long do humans usually live now? I can't remember," Aomine answered. "Also you should call me Daiki." His voice began to echo more as they left the smaller tunnel and entered the larger chamber where Aomine usually slept, which also housed his personal hoard of shiny things.

"And why would I do that, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. "You can't keep me here for the rest of my life. If it's simply looks you are interested in, you should know those fade with age on humans. It's pointless of you to keep me here. There are also far better looking humans than myself."

"Hmmmm." Aomine lifted Tetsu up off his shoulder and set him down on the ground, but continued to hold his waist with both hands. He looked appraisingly at Tetsu, as if he hadn't been doing that for the past hour, and said, "No, I don't think so. You are the most pretty. That's why I took you."

Kuroko could feel his face heating up, and hated himself a little bit for it. He could hardly be blamed though. He was sure other people in this situation -being complimented by a very naked and very attractive man- would blush as well, even if they didn't want to be there. "That still doesn't change the fact that appearances change as time goes by. I won't look the same in ten years. I may even look different in one year." (He was still holding out for the growth spurt that would probably never come.)

Aomine grinned at Tetsu's reddening face, and then shrugged. "Future me will deal with that."

"Aomine-kun, this is kidnapping. It is illegal. People will be looking for me," Kuroko tried to reason.

"I'm a dragon," Aomine said simply, as if it answered every question in the universe. For a moment he wondered whether it was okay to let go of Tetsu, but he figured it would ruin the effect of his confident words to worry about being outwitted or outrun by a human.

"They may send an army when they notice that one of their princes is missing." It would probably take a few days for anyone but Kagami to notice, but someone eventually would.

"A prince, hm?" Aomine said with a chuckle. He released Tetsu to walk over to a nearby pile of various treasures, and fished out both a pair of pants and a silver crown. He tossed the crown in Tetsu's direction so he could put on the pants.

Kuroko looked down at the crown with a barely-there frown, feeling a bit like he was being mocked by it. He started edging towards the entrance, calculating his chances of getting away while Aomine put on pants.

Aomine kept an eye on Tetsu as he dressed, and when he noticed him moving suspiciously he laughed and said, "If you make it to the main chamber you'll have to get past Kise, you know."

"I think I can take Kise-kun in a fight," Kuroko said with more confidence than he actually felt. "Look at these guns. I could win," he said, holding up an arm and flexing the muscle he didn't really have.

With only one and a half pant legs on, Aomine almost fell over laughing, and when he momentarily flailed to keep his balance, he tore the pants in half. Still laughing, he just tossed them aside and searched for new ones in a nearby pile. "Yeah, _mayyyybe_ if he was in his wimpy little dragon form. And if you had your sword," he said as he searched. "But you underestimate the power of over-enthusiasm."

"I assure you I don't. You should meet my friend, Takao," Kuroko replied, by now he was in the entryway to the tunnel and still moving while keeping his eyes on Aomine.

There were no pants in the pile he just finished searching, so, without thinking, Aomine turned away from Tetsu to search the pile behind him. "Oh yeah?" he said absentmindedly.

As soon as Aomine's back was turned Kuroko took off running as fast as he could down the hallway.

Aomine had just found a rather vividly colored article of clothing at last when he heard Tetsu's footsteps. He swore and ran after him, clothing in hand, and caught up to him just as he was about to reach the main chamber. He grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him back, and tossed him over his shoulder again.

"Put me down." Kuroko demanded, trying again to imitate queen Riko's tone when she was giving orders, even though it hadn't worked the first time.

Aomine brought Tetsu back to his room and put him down not quite so carefully as last time, not bothering to make sure he landed on his feet. "Well that wasn't very nice," he said, almost growling.

Kuroko stumbled backwards and fell on his ass, wincing at the pain, but quickly got back to his feet and pretended that the fall hadn't hurt. "Neither is kidnapping people."

At this point Aomine had just realized what article of clothing he had in his hand, and smirked as a very good idea occurred to him, accompanied by excellent mental images. He approached Kuroko and with no prelude grabbed a handful of his shirt and tore at it as hard as he could.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to step back when the shirt was off of him, but tripping over that stupid silver crown still on the floor. Now he was sure it was mocking him.

"You're part of my collection, I can decorate you however I want," Aomine said, pulling the **sparkly pink, puffy dress** roughly over Tetsu's head and temporarily pinning his arms to his sides so he could more easily get rid of the pants as well.

Kuroko managed to get one hand free while Aomine messed with his pants and tried to escape, but only ended up tearing the dress so that it was suddenly a v-neck. "Aomine-kun, get off of me!"

"Well how about _you_ stop trying to esCAPE?" The last syllable came out as a high-pitched squeal as Aomine finally got the pants off and Tetsu's flailing legs hit him directly in the crotch.

Kuroko used the moment of distraction to roll out from under Aomine and again tried to run away, but ended up falling when Aomine grabbed his ankle, and let out a pained yelp when he hit the floor.

Still in quite a lot of pain, Aomine angrily dragged Tetsu back towards him by the ankle, pinned him to the floor by his throat with one hand, and made sure to immobilize both his legs by sitting on them. He then used his free hand to finish getting him into the dress.

Kuroko glared up at Aomine, but with a hand on his throat he figured it was a bad idea to try to struggle.

When he finished adjusting the dress, Aomine just sat there for a moment and glared back at Tetsu as he regained his breath. "Am I going to have to tie you up?"

Frankly that would probably be more comfortable than being sat on, but it wouldn't do good for escaping. He could just wait until Aomine was asleep for his next attempt. "No," he answered, some of the irritation, and pain from falling so many times, showing in his voice.

Aomine smiled - not quite a smirk, but it was a little too smug to be a normal smile. He rather liked the way Tetsu's voice sounded at the moment. But he also didn't want to kill his precious prize, and so he released him and went in search of pants once again.

"Can I at least have my pants back?" Kuroko asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Aomine grabbed Tetsu's pants from where they were on the ground, and looked at them for a moment. "No. I like them," he said, and tried his best to pull them on. They stretched up to a certain point, but ultimately he completely destroyed them. "...Oops," he said, not actually very sorry, and continued searching.

Kuroko resisted the urge to just roll his eyes. "What am I supposed to do here for the rest of my life? What is the purpose of my being here?"

"Well... you're blue, so you will look good in my room. Also you make my collection much better than any of the others'," Aomine answered matter-of-factly.

"Can't you do that without taking a living person? I have a life to get back to. I'm a prince. I have to be there to help take care of the kingdom," Kuroko told him.

Aomine finally gave up on the search for pants, sighed, and walked over to sit on one of the many beds that were part of his collection. (This one was his favorite though because it was the shiniest and the bluest.) "Why do you care? They're just dumb humans. We're dragons."

Kuroko frowned at him. "If you hadn't noticed, I am one of those 'dumb humans' you seem to be looking down on."

"Yeah but you're special now because you're mine. So…" Aomine drifted off, admiring the way Tetsu looked among his collection. Especially in the **sparkly pink puffy dress** with a boob window.

"I am not yours," Kuroko insisted.

"You'll change your mind eventually I'm sure," Aomine said smugly.

"And why would I do that, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

Aomine didn't answer. He got up, walked over to Tetsu and held out a hand to help him up.

Kuroko ignored the hand and got to his feet himself, crossing his arms over his exposed chest.

Aomine just grabbed the puffy sleeve of the dress instead, and pulled him over to the shiniest, bluest bed. "This one is yours."

"You didn't answer my question, Aomine-kun," Kuroko pointed out, standing in front of the bed.

Still gripping the sleeve of the dress, Aomine reached out, lightly grabbed his chin, and brushed his thumb across Tetsu's lips. "I'm sure it'll answer itself eventually," he said softly.

Kuroko felt the blush return to his face, and he looked away, not wanting to meet Aomine's eyes. "That's not an answer either," he muttered, before pulling away to go look through the collection that he was apparently now a part of. "So, what is this?" he asked, holding up the first thing he couldn't immediately recognize.

Aomine stared. "I don't know. I think people use it to eat or something? Not that I know why they'd make it out of diamond if they were gonna stick it in their mouth."

Kuroko frowned. "We don't usually eat with diamond, no. Wood or steel usually. Do you often just take things without knowing what they are?"

"Uhhhh. Yes?" Aomine said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly for a moment. "I mean. Who cares, as long as it's pretty, right?"

"The people you took it from probably care," Kuroko pointed out. "Since I'm one of the things taken, I care."

"Pfft. If they cared maybe they shouldn't have just left it somewhere flammable where I could get to it," Aomine said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure they weren't expecting a dragon when they left it there. Up until a few hours ago, I wouldn't have either."

"Well. All the better for me then! I get as many pretty things as I want and no one can take them from me."

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow before bending down and picking up a sapphire. "This is mine now. I just took it from you," he said, keeping his amusement off of his face.

"You're also mine though, so it's still mine," Aomine said with a smirk. "Although, if you really wanted a present, Tetsu, you should've just asked. I have a few things in mind…" he drifted off as he went to search.

It wasn't the direction in which he had expected things to go, and he wasn't sure what else to do but stand and watch as Aomine started to look for other things. He did use the distraction to pull off the dress though, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.

Aomine returned hiding something behind his back. He was a little sad about the dress, but his gift would make up for it. "Close your eyes, Tetsu! And hold out your hands!"

Kuroko eyed him suspiciously, but complied after a few seconds.

In one swift movement, Aomine had Tetsu's wrists chained together with golden handcuffs.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open to look down at the cuffs. "Take them off, Aomine-kun." He ordered.

"Hmmmm…. no," Aomine said. "You look too pretty like this." He used the cuffs to pull Tetsu closer.

Kuroko decided to swallow his pride to try and get out of this, and looked up at Aomine through his lashes. "Please, Daiki?" He asked, adding a touch of sadness to his voice for effect.

With Tetsu's voice sounding like that, and saying his name, and his eyes, Aomine felt short of breath, as though he had been punched in the stomach. "Now that's just not fair, Tetsu."

"What's not fair, Daiki?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head up to make eye contact, and pouting slightly at him.

"I know you're just teasing," he pouted back. "If you're gonna be mean, I bet I could find another dress for you." He openly grinned at that.

"You'll be taking it off of me though, right Daiki?" Kuroko asked, leaning closer to Aomine.

"You didn't like me taking your clothes off before. Have you changed your mind?" Aomine purred, stepping closer. His eyes filled with a dangerous heat.

"Want to try and find out?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head and smiling up at Aomine.

With a predatory smile, Daiki sauntered up to his prey, trailing his fingers down Tetsu's chest. "Ready to play?"

"Handcuffs off first, Daiki," Kuroko said, ignoring the fact that he liked the feeling of Aomine touching him, and holding up his wrist, giving Aomine a small smirk.

Aomine hummed in thought. "Oh, I don't know. I bet I could make you like them." As if to prove his point, he hooked his fingers through the tiny gaps left between Tetsu's skin and the shiny metal, aligning his body with the small human's. "Who says you'll need your hands for this?" He bit down lightly on the hollow of his neck.

Kuroko gasped, and for a moment forgot what he was doing this for. Aomine's body was warm against his, and his teeth on his skin was distracting.

Immensely satisfied with the noise he'd just elicited from Tetsu, Aomine bit down harder and sucked at his skin. He trailed fiery kisses down the boy's chest until he met resistance in the form of Tetsu's arm. Much too aroused to stop, he nudged his head underneath and up through the loop of Tetsu's arms, and then worked his way back up before he gently nipped at Tetsu's ear, hoping to draw out that noise once more.

A small moan left Kuroko when Aomine made contact with his ear, and Kuroko moved his hands as best he could and tugged on Aomine's hair as payback for the marks he was sure were left on his neck.

Aomine growled and redoubled his efforts to make Tetsu as noisy as possible. When Tetsu moaned once more, he wondered how those moans would feel rumbling through his body. So he bit the sensitive spot of his throat once more and sealed the boy's lips with his own just as his body shivered and his mouth opened.

Kuroko tilted his head to get a better angle, and used his grip on Aomine's hair to pull him a bit further down so that he wouldn't have to stand on his tip toes as he moved his mouth against Aomine's, before parting his lips and running his tongue over Aomine's bottom lip.

Aomine could taste sweat and something sweet on Tetsu's tongue, deepening the kiss to sample the rest of his mouth. As his mouth moved, his hands trailed from Tetsu's neck to his waist until they cradled his ass. Like Kuroko had just done, he repositioned them once more, linking his hands beneath Tetsu's butt and lifting him, forcing the prince to wrap his legs around Aomine. With Tetsu clinging to him and never breaking their embrace he managed to find the bed behind them and relaxed against the mattress.

"Daiki, can we please take off the handcuffs now?" Kuroko moved his lips away from Aomine's long enough to ask.

The way Tetsu's voice sounded, Aomine was tempted to just give in and say yes, but then he had a better idea. "Why don't you convince me?"

"Okay." Kuroko didn't even hesitate. He lifted his arms from around Aomine's neck so he wouldn't pull him down with him, and then dropped to his knees in front of the bed. He looked up at Aomine through his lashes before he ran his tongue up the length of his cock and then back down before taking it into his mouth.

"Ha… good….argument..." Aomine panted, trying hard not to rock his hips into Tetsu's mouth.

Kuroko couldn't answer so he just kind of hummed an agreement, before he started moving his head up and down, swirling his tongue at the tip before going down again, taking more in each time.

"I think...ha…I might need just a _bit_ more convincing though," Aomine managed to challenge before moaning in pleasure.

Kuroko, as best he could with cuffs on, pulled down his boxers and started jerking himself off as he worked his mouth up and down Aomine's cock, before slowly pulling off. "The rest of the convincing is that I won't continue if you don't get these off." He said, voice a bit rough.

"Bastard." The grin on Aomine's face disagreed with his words. "Tetsu…..Do you trust me?"

"Not really, you kidnapped me, but go on."

"...I don't have a key….."

"Yeah, I'm not finishing you off if there's no key." Kuroko told him.

"I mean…..but I'm a dragon so….."

"So what? Are you planning on melting the cuffs? That would burn me."

"No I mean the claws. That's why I asked if you trust me. "

"The answer is still no, but go ahead and try not to cut off my hands." He said, lifting his wrists.

Aomine extended a single claw from his finger, slicing the gold cuffs cleanly, leaving Tetsu's skin safe and unmarked.

"Okay. Blowjob: unpause."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but took Aomine's cock back into his mouth, and started moving up and down again.

"AOMINECCHI~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Oi! Read the atmosphere!" The only thing that stopped Aomine from changing back into a dragon and lighting the idiot blond on fire was his dick currently enjoying itself. No way was he giving up the greatest blowjob ever for an idiotic friend (make that _ex-_ friend).

Kuroko glanced at the blond, but since Aomine didn't seem interested in stopping, he simply winked at Kise before resuming the blowjob.

Kise read the atmosphere briefly, and then made a decision. "Let me join!~~"

Aomine almost choked but he figured since Tetsu was already doing that he didn't need to. "Dammit, Kise, go sUCK YOUR OWN DICK!"

Of course, that was when Midorima walked in. "Why are you all screaming about sucking dicks, nano-NO. You vulgar people. If you're going to be disgusting, don't draw attention to it!"

"Midorimacchi I feel left out, don't you?" Kise whined.

Kuroko moved his mouth off of Aomine's dick, again, and looked up at the two. "Please go somewhere else. This is a private session. Acquire your own hostage if you want sex."

"And who doubted he'd enjoy being part of my collection?" Aomine teased, smirking.

"Aomine-kun is being rude. Perhaps I should stop and let Kise-kun take my place?" Kuroko fired back, moving aside, and dropping the use of Aomine's first name, as he continued to jerk himself off. Just because Aomine wasn't getting any, didn't mean Kuroko wasn't going to finish.

"Oi. I removed the cuffs. We had a deal." The rest of the room was now being ignored as Aomine complained, throwing Tetsu a half-angry, half-heated look.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "And?" He asked, looking Aomine dead in the eyes as he started to get into the feeling of his hand, a moan breaking past his lips and his face heating up as he moved his hand faster.

"If you're going to give me such a show, why don't I show my appreciation?" Aomine tried, moving to take Kuroko's length in his own hand.

"No thank you, I think I have it covered," Kuroko said, batting Aomine's hand away with his free one.

"At least wait until we leave the room, you heathens," Midorima interrupted.

"How mean, Midorimacchi~~~ It was just getting good!"

Kuroko didn't stop. He kept on looking right at Aomine as more moans and gasps left him, before he came with the word "Daiki!" Falling from his lips.

"How-how crass," Midorima stammered, pushing up his glasses in an attempt to hide his obvious blush. Beside him, Kise openly stared.

"SEE. This is what happens when you idiots barge in here," Aomine grumbled, moving to assist his traitorous _friends_ to the cave entrance. "You've had your fun ruining mine. Now GET. OUT."

With his chambers now free of distractions, Aomine turned back to Kuroko, his easy confidence mixing with a bit of caution. Slowly, so he could gauge the prince's mood, he approached the bed until he leaned over Tetsu, his arms on either side of the pale human. "I suppose I can live without the show. But I do believe I deserve _some_ consolation prize," he explained before gently pressing his lips to Tetsu's.

Kuroko hummed, considering. "How about this," he mumbled against Aomine's lips, "I get to go home, and we can visit each other, and eventually I might finish what I started."

"Will I ever get to see you in another dress?"

"Not if it looks like that first one."

"...How about without the boob window?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Aomine flashed another of his grins and leaned in for one more tender kiss.

"...You know, I might have lied earlier. I still have some pants left."

 **T** **h** **e** **E** **n** **d**

* * *

 **BLOOPERS**

Aomine almost choked but he figured since Tetsu was already doing that he didn't need to. "Dammit, Kise, go sUCK YOUR OWN DICK!"

Of course, that was when Midorima walked in. "Why are you all screaming about sucking dicks, nanoda-YOOOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Midorimacchi I feel left out, don't you?" Kise whined.

Kuroko moved his mouth off of Aomine's dick, again, and looked up at the two. "Please go somewhere else. This is a private porn session. Acquire your own hostage if you want sex."

"Where's the camera?"

"lol it me" Murasakibara said, aiming a camera at Aomine and Kuroko from his hiding spot under a pile of treasure nearby.

"Bastard." The grin on Aomine's face disagreed with his words. "Tetsu…..Do you trust me?"

"Not really, you kidnapped me, but go on."

"...I don't have a key….."

"Yeah, I'm not finishing you off if there's no key." Kuroko told him.

"i mean…..but i'm a dragon tho…. so….."

"So what? Are you planning on melting the cuffs? That would burn me."

"No I mean the claws. That's why I asked if you trust me. "

"The answer is still no, but go ahead and try not to cut off my hands." He said, lifting his wrists.

Aomine extended a single claw of fucking diamond from his finger and sliced that shit off of Tetsu's wrist like a boss

"Okay. Blowjob: unpause."


End file.
